Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antibodies and their fragments that are immunoreactive to the mammalian, and more particularly, the human B7-H3 receptor and to uses thereof, particularly in the treatment of cancer and inflammation. The invention thus particularly concerns humanized B7-H3-reactive antibodies and their immunoreactive fragments that are capable of mediating, and more preferably enhancing the activation of the immune system against cancer cells that are associated with a variety of human cancers.
Description of Related Art
The growth and metastasis of tumors depends to a large extent on their capacity to evade host immune surveillance and overcome host defenses. Most tumors express antigens that can be recognized to a variable extent by the host immune system, but in many cases, an inadequate immune response is elicited because of the ineffective activation of effector T cells (Khawli, L. A. et al. (2008) “Cytokine, Chemokine, and Co-Stimulatory Fusion Proteins for the Immunotherapy of Solid Tumors,” Exper. Pharmacol. 181:291-328).
CD4+ T-lymphocytes are the essential organizers of most mammalian immune and autoimmune responses (Dong, C. et al. (2003) “Immune Regulation by Novel Costimulatory Molecules,” Immunolog. Res. 28(1):39-48). The activation of CD4+ helper T-cells has been found to be mediated through co-stimulatory interactions between Antigen Presenting Cells and naive CD4+T-lymphocytes. Two interactions are required (Viglietta, V. et al. (2007) “Modulating Co-Stimulation,” Neurotherapeutics 4:666-675; Korman, A. J. et al. (2007) “Checkpoint Blockade in Cancer Immunotherapy,” Adv. Immunol. 90:297-339). In the first interaction, an Antigen Presenting Cell must display the relevant target antigen bound to the cell's major histocompatibility complex so that it can bind to the T-cell Receptor (“TCR”) of a naive CD4+ T-lymphocyte. In the second interaction, a ligand of the Antigen Presenting Cell must bind to a CD28 receptor of the CD4+T-lymphocyte (Dong, C. et al. (2003) “Immune Regulation by Novel Costimulatory Molecules,” Immunolog. Res. 28(1):39-48; Lindley, P. S. et al. (2009) “The Clinical Utility Of Inhibiting CD28-Mediated Costimulation,” Immunol. Rev. 229:307-321). CD4+ helper T-cells experiencing both stimulatory signals are then capable of responding to cytokines (such as Interleukin-2 and Interleukin-12 to develop into Th1 cells. Such cells produce interferon-gamma (IFN-γ) and tumor necrosis factor-alpha (TNF-α), which mediate inflammatory responses to target cells expressing the target antigen. B-cell activation and proliferation also occurs, resulting in antibody production specific for the target antigen (Bernard, A. et al. (2005) “T and B Cell Cooperation: A Dance of Life and Death,” Transplantation 79:S8-S11). In the absence of both co-stimulatory signals during TCR engagement, T cells enter a functionally unresponsive state, referred to as clonal anergy (Khawli, L. A. et al. (2008) “Cytokine, Chemokine, and Co-Stimulatory Fusion Proteins for the Immunotherapy of Solid Tumors,” Exper. Pharmacol. 181:291-328). In pathologic states, Th1 cells are the key players of various organ-specific autoimmune diseases, such as type I diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, and multiple sclerosis (Dong, C. et al. (2003) “Immune Regulation by Novel Costimulatory Molecules,” Immunolog. Res. 28(1):39-48).
I. The B7 Superfamily and B7-H3
Investigations into the ligands of the CD28 receptor have led to the characterization of a set of related molecules known as the B7 Superfamily (Coyle, A. J. et al. (2001) “The Expanding B7 Superfamily: Increasing Complexity In Costimulatory Signals Regulating T Cell Function,” Nature Immunol. 2(3):203-209; Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126; Greenwald, R. J. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Revisited,” Ann. Rev. Immunol. 23:515-548; Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7; Loke, P. et al. (2004) “Emerging Mechanisms Of Immune Regulation: The Extended B7 Family And Regulatory T Cells.” Arthritis Res. Ther. 6:208-214; Korman, A. J. et al. (2007) “Checkpoint Blockade in Cancer Immunotherapy,” Adv. Immunol. 90:297-339; Flies, D. B. et al. (2007) “The New B7s: Playing a Pivotal Role in Tumor Immunity,” J. Immunother. 30(3):251-260; Agarwal, A. et al. (2008) “The Role Of Positive Costimulatory Molecules In Transplantation And Tolerance,” Curr. Opin. Organ Transplant. 13:366-372; Lenschow, D. J. et al. (1996) “CD28/B7 System of T Cell Costimulation,” Ann. Rev. Immunol. 14:233-258; Wang, S. et al. (2004) “Co-Signaling Molecules Of The B7-CD28 Family In Positive And Negative Regulation Of T Lymphocyte Responses,” Microbes Infect. 6:759-766). There are currently seven known members of the family: B7.1 (CD80), B7.2 (CD86), the inducible co-stimulator ligand (ICOS-L), the programmed death-1 ligand (PD-L1), the programmed death-2 ligand (PD-L2), B7-H3 and B7-H4 (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7).
B7 family members are immunoglobulin superfamily members with an immunoglobulin-V-like and an immunoglobulin-C-like domain (e.g., IgV-IgC) (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126). The IgV and IgC domains of B7-family members are each encoded by single exons, with additional exons encoding leader sequences, transmembrane and cytoplasmic domains. The cytoplasmic domains are short, ranging in length from 19 to 62 amino-acid residues and can be encoded by multiple exons (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7). B7-H3 is unique in that the major human form contains two extracellular tandem IgV-IgC domains (i.e., IgV-IgC-IgV-IgC) (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7). Members of the B7 family are predicted to form back-to-back, non-covalent homodimers at the cell surface, and such dimers have been found with respect to B7-1 (CD80) and B7-2 (CD86).
B7-1 (CD80) and B7-2 (CD86) exhibit have dual specificity for the stimulatory CD28 receptor and the inhibitory CTLA-4 (CD152) receptor (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126).
Although initially thought to comprise only 2 Ig domains (IgV-IgC) (Chapoval, A. et al. (2001) “B7-H3: A Costimulatory Molecule For T Cell Activation and IFN-γ Production,” Nature Immunol. 2:269-274; Sun, M. et al. (2002) “Characterization of Mouse and Human B7-H3 Genes,” J. Immunol. 168:6294-6297) a four immunoglobulin extracellular domain variant (“4Ig-B7-H3”) has been identified and found to be more common human form of the protein (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126). No functional difference has been observed between these two forms, since the natural murine form (2Ig) and the human 4Ig form exhibit similar function (Hofmeyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278). The 4Ig-B7-H3 molecule inhibits the natural killer cell-mediated lysis of cancer cells (Castriconi, R. et al. “Identification Of 4Ig-B7-H3 As A Neuroblastoma-Associated Molecule That Exerts A Protective Role From An NK Cell-Mediated Lysis,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 101(34): 12640-12645). The human B7-H3 (2Ig form) has been found to promote T-cell activation and IFN-γ production by binding to a putative receptor on activated T cells (Chapoval, A. et al. (2001) “B7-H3: A Costimulatory Molecule For T Cell Activation and IFN-γ Production,” Nature Immunol. 2:269-274; Xu, H. et al. (2009) “MicroRNA miR-29 Modulates Expression of Immunoinhibitory Molecule B7-H3: Potential Implications for Immune Based Therapy of Human Solid Tumors,” Cancer Res. 69(15):5275-6281). Both B7-H4 and B7-H1 are potent inhibitors of immune function when expressed on tumor cells (Flies, D. B. et al. (2007) “The New B7s: Playing a Pivotal Role in Tumor Immunity,” J. Immunother. 30(3):251-260).
The mode of action of B7-H3 is complex, as the protein mediates both T cell co-stimulation and co-inhibition (Hofmeyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278; Martin-Orozco, N. et al. (2007) “Inhibitory Costimulation And Anti-Tumor Immunity,” Semin. Cancer Biol. 17(4):288-298; Subudhi, S. K. et al. (2005) “The Balance Of Immune Responses: Costimulation Verse Coinhibition,” J. Mol. Med. 83:193-202). B7-H3 binds to (TREM)-like transcript 2 (TLT-2) and co-stimulates T cell activation, but also binds to as yet unidentified receptor(s) to mediate co-inhibition of T cells. In addition, B7-H3, through interactions with unknown receptor(s) is an inhibitor for natural killer cells and osteoblastic cells (Hofmeyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278). The inhibition may operate through interactions with members of the major signaling pathways through which T cell receptor (TCR) regulates gene transcription (e.g., NFTA, NF-κB, or AP-1 factors).
B7-H3 co-stimulates CD4+ and CD8+ T-cell proliferation. B7-H3 also stimulates IFN-γ production and CD8+ lytic activity (Chapoval, A. et al. (2001) “B7-H3: A Costimulatory Molecule For T Cell Activation and IFN-γ Production,” Nature Immunol. 2:269-274; Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126). However, the protein also possibly acts through NFAT (nuclear factor for activated T cells), NF-κB (nuclear factor kappa B), and AP-1 (Activator Protein-1) factors to inhibit T-cell activation (Yi. K. H. et al. (2009) “Fine Tuning The Immune Response Through B7-H3 And B7-H4,” Immunol. Rev. 229:145-151). B7-H3 is also believed to inhibit Th1, Th2, or Th17 in vivo (Prasad, D. V. et al. (2004) “Murine B7-H3 Is A Negative Regulator Of T Cells,” J. Immunol. 173:2500-2506; Fukushima, A. et al. (2007) “B7-H3 Regulates The Development Of Experimental Allergic Conjunctivitis In Mice,” Immunol. Lett. 113:52-57; Yi. K. H. et al. (2009) “Fine Tuning The Immune Response Through B7-H3 And B7-H4,” Immunol. Rev. 229:145-151). Several independent studies have shown that human malignant tumor cells exhibit a marked increase in expression of B7-H3 protein and that this increased expression was associated with increased disease severity (Zang, X. et al. (2007) “The B7 Family And Cancer Therapy: Costimulation And Coinhibition,” Clin. Cancer Res. 13:5271-5279), suggesting that B7-H3 is exploited by tumors as an immune evasion pathway (Hofmeyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278).
Molecules that block the ability of a B7 molecule to bind to a T-cell receptor (e.g., CD28) inhibit the immune system and have been proposed as treatments for autoimmune disease (Linsley, P. S. et al. (2009) “The Clinical Utility Of Inhibiting CD28-Mediated Co-Stimulation,” Immunolog. Rev. 229:307-321). Neuroblastoma cells expressing 4Ig-B7-H3 treated with anti-4Ig-B7-H3 antibodies were more susceptible to NK cells. However, it is unclear whether this activity can be attributed to only antibodies against the 4Ig-B7-H3 form because all reported antibodies raised against the 4Ig-B7-H3 also bound the two Ig-like form of B7H3 (Steinberger, P. et al. (2004) “Molecular Characterization of Human 4Ig-B7-H3, a Member of the B7 Family with Four Ig-Like Domains,” J. Immunol. 172(4): 2352-2359 and Castriconi et al. (2004) “Identification Of 4Ig-B7-H3 As A Neuroblastoma-Associated Molecule That Exerts A Protective Role From An NK Cell-Mediated Lysis,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 101(34):12640-12645).
B7-H3 is not expressed on resting B or T cells, monocytes, or dendritic cells, but it is induced on dendritic cells by IFN-γ and on monocytes by GM-CSF (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126). The receptor(s) that bind B7-H3 have not been fully characterized. Early work suggested one such receptor would need to be rapidly and transiently up-regulated on T cells after activation (Loke, P. et al. (2004) “Emerging Mechanisms Of Immune Regulation: The Extended B7 Family And Regulatory T Cells.” Arthritis Res. Ther. 6:208-214). Recently, the (TREM)-like transcript 2 (TLT-2, or TREML2) receptor (King, R. G. et al. (2006) “Trem-Like Transcript 2 Is Expressed On Cells Of The Myeloid/Granuloid And B Lymphoid Lineage And Is Up-Regulated In Response To Inflammation,” J. Immunol. 176:6012-6021; Klesney-Tait, J. et al. (2006) “The TREM Receptor Family And Signal Integration,” Nat. Immunol. 7:1266-1273; Yi. K. H. et al. (2009) “Fine Tuning The Immune Response Through B7-H3 And B7-H4,” Immunol. Rev. 229:145-151), which is expressed on myeloid cells has been shown to be capable of binding B7-H3, and of thereby co-stimulating the activation of CD8+ T cells in particular (Zang, X. et al. (2003) “B7x: A Widely Expressed B7 Family Member That Inhibits T Cell Activation,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 100:10388-10392; Hashiguchi, M. et al. (2008) “Triggering Receptor Expressed On Myeloid Cell-Like Transcript 2 (TLT-2) Is A Counter-Receptor For B7-H3 And Enhances T Cell Responses,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10495-10500; Hofmeyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278).
In addition to its expression on neuroblastoma cells, human B7-H3 is also known to be expressed on a variety of other cancer cells (e.g., gastric, ovarian and non-small cell lung cancers). B7-H3 protein expression has been immunohistologically detected in tumor cell lines (Chapoval, A. et al. (2001) “B7-H3: A Costimulatory Molecule For T Cell Activation and IFN-γ Production,” Nature Immunol. 2:269-274; Saatian, B. et al. (2004) “Expression Of Genes For B7-H3 And Other T Cell Ligands By Nasal Epithelial Cells During Differentiation And Activation,” Amer. J. Physiol. Lung Cell. Mol. Physiol. 287:L217-L225; Castriconi et al. (2004) “Identification Of 4Ig-B7-H3 As A Neuroblastoma-Associated Molecule That Exerts A Protective Role From An NK Cell-Mediated Lysis,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 101(34):12640-12645); Sun, M. et al. (2002) “Characterization of Mouse and Human B7-H3 Genes,” J. Immunol. 168:6294-6297). mRNA expression has been found in heart, kidney, testes, lung, liver, pancreas, prostate, colon, and osteoblast cells (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7). At the protein level, B7-H3 is found in human liver, lung, bladder, testis, prostate, breast, placenta, and lymphoid organs (Hofmeyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278).
II. Therapeutic Antibodies
In addition to their known uses in diagnostics, antibodies have been shown to be useful as therapeutic agents. For example, immunotherapy, or the use of antibodies for therapeutic purposes has been used in recent years to treat cancer. Passive immunotherapy involves the use of monoclonal antibodies in cancer treatments (see for example, DEVITA, HELLMAN, AND ROSENBERG'S CANCER: PRINCIPLES & PRACTICE OF ONCOLOGY, EIGHTH EDITION (2008), DeVita, V. et al. Eds., Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, Philadelphia, Pa., pp. 537-547, 2979-2990). These antibodies can have inherent therapeutic biological activity both by direct inhibition of tumor cell growth or survival and by their ability to recruit the natural cell killing activity of the body's immune system. These agents can be administered alone or in conjunction with radiation or chemotherapeutic agents. Rituximab and Trastuzumab, approved for treatment of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and breast cancer, respectively, are examples of such therapeutics. Alternatively, antibodies can be used to make antibody conjugates in which the antibody is linked to a toxic agent and directs that agent to the tumor by specifically binding to the tumor. Gemtuzumab ozogamicin is an example of an approved antibody conjugate used for the treatment of leukemia.
Monoclonal antibodies that bind to cancer cells and have potential uses for diagnosis and therapy have been disclosed (see, for example, the following patent applications which disclose, inter alia, some molecular weights of target proteins: U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,561 (200 kD c-erbB-2 (Her2), and other unknown antigens 40-200 KD in size) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,444 (50 kD and 55 kD oncofetal protein)). Examples of antibodies in clinical trials and/or approved for treatment of solid tumors include: Trastuzumab (antigen: 180 kD, HER2/neu), Edrecolomab (antigen: 40-50 kD, Ep-CAM), Anti-human milk fat globules (HMFG1) (antigen &gt; 200 kD, HMW Mucin), Cetuximab (antigens: 150 kD and 170 kD, EGF receptor), Alemtuzumab (antigen: 21-28 kD, CD52), and Rituximab (antigen: 35 kD, CD20).
The antigen targets of trastuzumab (Her-2 receptor), which is used to treat breast cancer, and cetuximab (EGF receptor), which is in clinical trials for the treatment of several cancers, are present at some detectable level on a large number of normal human adult tissues including skin, colon, lung, ovary, liver, and pancreas. The margin of safety in using these therapeutics is possibly provided by the difference in the levels of antigen expression or in access of or activity of the antibody at these sites.
Another type of immunotherapy is active immunotherapy, or vaccination, with an antigen present on a specific cancer(s) or a DNA construct that directs the expression of the antigen, which then evokes the immune response in the individual, i.e., to induce the individual to actively produce antibodies against their own cancer. Active immunization has not been used as often as passive immunotherapy or immunotoxins.
Several models of disease (including cancer) progression have been suggested. Theories range from causation by a single infective/transforming event to the evolution of an increasingly “disease-like” or “cancer-like” tissue type leading ultimately to one with fully pathogenic or malignant capability. Some argue that with cancer, for example, a single mutational event is sufficient to cause malignancy, while others argue that subsequent alterations are also necessary. Some others have suggested that increasing mutational load and tumor grade are necessary for both initiation as well as progression of neoplasia via a continuum of mutation-selection events at the cellular level. Some cancer targets are found only in tumor tissues, while others are present in normal tissues and are up regulated and/or over-expressed in tumor tissues. In such situations, some researchers have suggested that the over-expression is linked to the acquisition of malignancy, while others suggest that the over-expression is merely a marker of a trend along a path to an increasing disease state.
In some cases, cancer targets, such as oncoproteins expressed or over-expressed in tumors, have been shown to be present during embryonic and fetal development and serve as a regulator of growth and differentiation. Some researchers have found that the expression of these oncoproteins during embryonic and fetal development appear to be restricted to specific tissues and also restricted to specific stages of development. In contrast, the expression of these oncoproteins in the adult has been shown to be associated with over-expression in tumor growth and/or a malfunction of tumor suppressor proteins.
An ideal diagnostic and/or therapeutic antibody would be specific for an antigen present on a large number of cancers, but absent or present only at low levels on any normal tissue. The discovery, characterization, and isolation of a novel antibody capable of binding to an antigen that is specifically associated with cancer(s) would be useful in many ways. First, the antibody would have biological activity against such cancer cells and be able to recruit the immune system's response to thereby treat the disease. The antibody could be administered as a therapeutic alone or in combination with current treatments or used to prepare immunoconjugates linked to toxic agents. An antibody with the same specificity but with low or no biological activity when administered alone could also be useful in that an antibody could be used to prepare an immunoconjugate with a radioisotope, a toxin, or a chemotherapeutic agent or liposome containing a chemotherapeutic agent, with the conjugated form being biologically active by virtue of the antibody directing the toxin to the antigen-containing cells.
As discussed above, antibodies and other molecules that that specifically bind to B7-H3 have been described (see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,527,969; 7,368,554; 7,358,354; and 7,279,567; United States Patent Application Publications Nos. US 20090087416; US 20090022747; US 20090018315; US2008116219; US20080081346; US 20050202536; US20030103963; US20020168762; PCT Publications Nos. WO 2008/116219; WO 2006/016276; WO 2004/093894; WO 04/001381; WO 2002/32375; WO 2002/10187 and WO 2001/094413; EP 1292619B; Modak, S. et al. (March 1999) “Disialoganglioside GD2 And Antigen 8H9: Potential Targets For Antibody-Based Immunotherapy Against Desmoplastic Small Round Cell Tumor (DSRCT) And Rhabdomyosarcoma (RMS),” Proceedings Of The American Association For Cancer Research Annual Meeting, Vol. 40:474 (90th Annual Meeting Of The American Association For Cancer Research; Philadelphia, Pa., US; Apr. 10-14, 1999; Modak, S. et al. (March 2000) “Radioimmunotargeting To Human Rhabdomyosarcoma Using Monoclonal Antibody 8H9,” Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res. 41:724; Modak, S. et al. (2001) “Monoclonal Antibody 8H9 Targets A Novel Cell Surface Antigen Expressed By A Wide Spectrum Of Human Solid Tumors,” Cancer Res. 61(10):4048-4054; Steinberger, P. et al. (2004) “Molecular Characterization of Human 4Ig-B7-H3, a Member of the B7 Family with Four Ig-Like Domains,” J. Immunol. 172(4):2352-2359; Xu, H. et al. (2009) “MicroRNA miR-29 Modulates Expression of Immunoinhibitory Molecule B7-H3: Potential Implications for Immune Based Therapy of Human Solid Tumors,” Cancer Res. 69(15):5275-6281).
Nevertheless, one aspect desirable for an ideal diagnostic and/or therapeutic antibody would be the discovery and characterization of novel antibodies capable of mediating, and particularly of enhancing the activation of the immune system against cancer cells (especially human cancer cells) that are associated with a variety of cancers. Such compositions would also be useful for drug discovery (e.g., small molecules) and for further characterization of cellular regulation, growth, and differentiation.
Thus, despite all prior advances, a need remains for improved compositions capable of binding to cancer cells and of facilitating or mediating an immune response against cancer cells. Such compositions may be used to diagnose and treat such cancers. There exists a further need, based on the discoveries disclosed herein, for novel compositions that specifically recognize dual targets on the surface of cells, and which can thereby modulate, either by reducing or enhancing, the capabilities of B7-H3 to mediate T-cell activation or by recognizing and killing cancer cells that express B7-H3. It is an object of this invention to identify such compositions. It is another object to provide novel compounds for use in the assay of B7-H3 expression.
As described in detail below, the present invention relates to novel antibodies, including in particular dual affinity retargeting reagents (“DARTS”) that comprise modulators of B7-H3 T-cell activation, that are capable of influencing T-cell activation as well as novel antibodies that bind to B7-H3 receptors of cancer cells and facilitate or mediate the death of such cells. The present invention is directed to such compositions and to their uses in diagnostics and in the treatment of diseases such as cancer.